When Words Fail, Music Speaks
by DHrMalfoy409
Summary: I Took some Parts of Some of Girls' Generation's Songs and Decided to Write a Story. Credits to the Translators.
1. Be Happy

_Hey boy, don't put your head down, smile big_

_Smile for me, alright, smile for me_

_Even if people cry and say that it hurts_

_Oh, everything's gonna turn out fine, it's okay_

_It's not right if you argue that you're hurt~_

_~Be Happy by **Girls' Generation** (**So Nyuh Shi Dae**)_

* * *

_**Hermione's P.o.V.**_

My friends and I sitting in our common room by the fire. It's already past curfew but my friends and I decided to stay. Harry and Ron are playing Wizards' Chess, while their girlfriends, Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown are watching them, and I am doing nothing, absolutely nothing. Many minutes passed and I'm getting bored.

"Harry, could I borrow your Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map, please?" I asked

"Sure, Mione. But, where are you going?"

"I'm going to patrol."

He nodded and gave me the cloak and the map. "Thanks, Harry."

"Be careful, Mione."

I pushed open the portrait door and stepped. I put the Invisibility Cloak on and checked the map to watch out for Filch and Mrs. Norris and Professor Snape.

* * *

Minutes passed and I've checked all of the corridors. I was on my way back to the Gryffindor Tower when I heard some sniffing coming from an empty classroom. I pushed open the door and peeked in. I saw a figure sitting on the teacher's desk. I tried to walk quietly inside the classroom but failed when I accidentally bumped to a chair.

"Who's there?"

_Wait a minute, that voice sounds familiar _I thought. I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing, wand at the ready.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

I hesitated at first but then I decided to remove the cloak. His eyes widen and he lowered his wand, slowly.

"Granger? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I- I was just- it's none of your bloody business!" he snapped out

"Yes, it is. I am Head Girl- "

"I am Head Boy!"

"I know that! I just want to why you're crying? Is something wrong?"

"I am not crying!" he yelled

But I still remained calm, "Yes, you were."

"Am not!"

"You were."

"Am not!"

"You were."

"Am not!"

"You were."

"I SAID I WAS NOT CRYING!"

That's it.

"HERE I AM TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU. I'M ASKING YOU WHAT'S WRONG AND YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME. FINE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN I'LL JUST LEAVE!" I turned to leave but I was pulled back into a tight hug.

"Malfoy…can't…breathe…" He let me go and I went to sit beside him.

"So, can you tell me what's wrong?"

He looked hesitant at first, "I just miss my mother. She's the only one who supports me but now she's…."

"It's okay, Malfoy. Everything's gonna turn out fine. You still have some of your friends."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you like to be my- f- f- fr- "

"Friend?" He nodded and he _blushed?_

"Sounds great, Draco."

"Thanks…Hermione."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Smile for me." He looked at me and flashed a smile, a _genuine _smile at _me._

I giggled and hugged him. He looked shock at first but then returned the hug. "Be happy, Draco."

"I am happy…Now."

* * *

_**Author's Note: So, what do you think? My Apologies for Misspelled Words and Wrong Grammar. First story. Please R and R.**_


	2. Time Machine

_**Author's Note: The First Chapter's short and it ended quickly, hopefully you like it. Here's the Second Chapter "Time Machine". Again, My Apologies for Misspelled Words and Wrong Grammar. Please R and R.**_

_**B. T. W. Professor Albus Dumbledore is not dead and is still the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor Severus Snape and Fred Weasley are alive, too. **_

_One mistake, got a one regret_

"_No one's perfect"_

_Even if I tried saying that,_

_Whatever I do, the wounds can't heal_

_I'm going to embark on a time machine_

_If I would be able to go meet you again_

_I wouldn't ask for more_

_Before it becomes a distant fleeting memory_

_I need a time machine oh~_

_~Time Machine by **Girls' Generation **(**So Nyuh Shi Dae**)_

It was a fine Saturday afternoon. That means there are no classes and they're free to go to Hogsmeade.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and the other Gryffindors went to play Quidditch. Taking no interest in Quidditch, Hermione decided to not to go and stayed in the common room.

She stayed in there for several hours accompanied by thousands of books. She looked at the clock and it says that it's already time for lunch.

_Why aren't they here yet? _She thought. _Must have gone to Hogsmeade. Oh, well._

She closed the book that she was reading and stood up. She went outthe portrait door and was startled when the Fat Lady suddenly spoke to her.

"I thought you're with your friends playing Quidditch!"

"Er…no. I'm not a big fan of Quidditch."

"Oh I see. Where are you going then?"

"The Great Hall, it's lunchtime."

"Okay, happy eating!" The Fat Lady said cheerfully. Hermione smiled at her and walked away.

When she reached the Great Hall, she saw that the only occupants at the Gryffindor table were the first years and second years. She was about to walk towards the table when..

"HERMIONE!" someone shouted her name. She turned around and saw Blaise Zabini walking towards her together with Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and it annoys her a bit.

"Come sit with us." The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs started whispering to each other but the Slytherins remained silent. She looked at Draco and he smiled and nodded at her. Blaise put his arm on shoulders and started to walk them over the table. On their way, the Slytherins smiled at her, some even waved at her. They _**didn't**_insult her, too. Which absolutely surprised her.

Once they took their seats, Hermione in between Pansy and Daphne, across from them are Draco, Blaise, and Theo, they gave her some food and started to eat but Hermione only starred at her food. Theo noticed her and asked "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm just confused."

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"First, _you _called _me _Hermione, not Ms. Know-it-All, not Granger, not _**mud-**__ "_

"Don't say it!" Pansy and Daphne exclaimed. Again, she was surprised but she let it slip and continued.

"Then, asked me to sit with you, when we were walking towards here, the others smiled and waved at me. They didn't insult me, either."

"You think we're still the same arrogant, selfish Slytherins, don't you?" Hermione looked around and saw that every Slytherin's looking at her. She bowed her head and her cheeks turned into a shade of pink.

"It's alright, we're not mad at you."

"You know if anyone's going to bow their heads, it's us not you." She looked up and saw that they have serious expression on their faces.

"We really want to apologize to everyone. We want to explain things to everyone. We want to tell everybody that we only did those things because our parents wanted us to impress the Dark Lord. We don't really care about what kind of blood you have yet nobody wants to listen to any of us."

"I wish we have a Time Machine." Draco said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Hermione asked

"To change _**all **_our wrong deeds and to say sorry."

"A simple sorry couldn't change everything, but still, you don't need any Time Machines. You just have to prove that they're wrong. You just need to show them that you've changed. It's hard I know, but don't stop until you earned their trust. _**Don't stop**_even if you earned their trust already. Be patient, _**don't **_start any fights. Otherwise they'll think it's just a trick or something." The Slytherins nodded.

"You know what, Hermione?" Theo asked.

"What?"

"You never fail to amuse me." The others nodded in agreement and she smirked at them.

"Hey! That's my part." Draco piped up

"Well, it looks like I've stolen it." And she stuck her tongue at him.

"Mature. Very mature." They all laughed and ate lunch happily.


End file.
